Remember Me?
by xiiao
Summary: Mei recieved amnesia because of Syao. What happens when he tries to help her out -- but she takes everything the wrong way? 'Excuse me, I don't even know who you are! So, don't touch me, pervert!' [ MeiLi~! ]


Remember Me?  
By: Xiao  
  
` Syaoran may be OOC, but let's just say he acts different 'cause he loves her. ;] Oh, did I mention this is a MeiLi? `  
  
-- Chapter One: The Ice Rink. --  
  
Laces over lapped each other, finally ending with pale digits pulling them into a neat bow. Her ebony black tresses fell forward as she brought her hand to the other black skate and began to tie, making sure that each time she laced it through another hole, it was tight. As she finished, she stood and began to wobble slightly before Syaoran offered her his hand. She took it happily. "Thanks." He nodded lightly.  
  
He brought her from the blackened carpet to the rink of ice, and stepped down cautiously and waited for her to do the same. After she had done so, he grabbed her other hand and started backwards slowly, looking behind himself. "I thought you couldn't skate?" She asked. He skidded to a stop and looked at her.  
  
"Hiiragizawa insisted I learn," he replied through gritted teeth. "More like dragged me over here and then forced me to learn all that he knows." He started back up at a slow pace as Meiling chuckled lightly and moved her skates slightly in time.  
  
"You need to balance first," he said after a minute or so. "I'm going to let go, okay?" He said as he dropped his hands from hers and Meiling stared down at her skates, still skidding against the ice lightly. She grinned, noting that had accomplished a bit of what she had been trying to learn for some time now. Ice skating had been one of the only things she had never been able to accomplish, and had been trying since the freeze card was caught, and always seemed to failed. Syaoran had one time noticed her struggling and just offered up to teach her, which was quite different, but she took without hesitation.  
  
Syaoran skidded to a stop, his back against the wall of the rink, and put gloved hands together and rubbed them slightly to get them warmer. "Now, try moving your skates infront of one another. Like this." He said as he put one infront of the other and eventually ended up skating over to her. "It's not hard once you get it, because it's kind of like rollar blading, but only one ice."  
  
Meiling nodded lightly, and then did as she was told, sliding her skates carefully across the ice. She kept her eyes on her skates, and her hands slightly out to help her keep balance. For a few moments she had actually been able to skate for a little bit, but when she looked up she lost her balance and fell. Frustrated, she growled.  
  
"Oh, come on, Meiling, it isn't that hard. Just pay attention." He skated over to her, and offered her his hand. She took and jerked him down.  
  
"SEE, you can't balance well either." She added and stood on her own and offered her hand. He glared at her and stood on his own, and then sighed and shook his head, and shook off the extra bits of little ice grasping against his black pants and green shirt. Meiling mimicked his actions against her own outfit.  
  
"Well, let's try this again." He said.  
  
---  
  
Four hours and forty six minutes later Meiling had finally mastered the basic skating skills of going forward, turning, stopping, and was getting up to learning how to skate backwards with a bit of speed.  
  
"How come you couldn't get this with the other person who was teaching you?" He said, skating forward along side of her. She took a side glance at him and then shrugged her shoulders and looked back behind her to see where she was going. He shook his head, noting that his cousin made no sense what so ever.  
  
"But, you're right. This isn't so hard once you get it."  
  
"See, I told you." He replied. Meiling grinned, finally accomplishing what she had been trying so hard to get for so long. She turned, still going backwards, as to not hit the wall and took up some speed. Syaoran stared at her. "Enjoying yourself?" He muttered, quietly.  
  
Her black hair went infront of her face, whipping against her slightly as she held her arms out to the side of her and pushed herself back with her skates, picking up speed with every motion of her skates. Her red shirt rippled lightly in front of her, and she smiled, looking back at Syaoran. At that moment, her concentration had slipped and the back edge of her skate jammed into the ice causing her to fall backwards and hit her against the ice. At the moment, she had blacked out and continued to skid against the ice with some speed, and being so close to the wall when she fell, she slammed right into it.  
  
"Meiling!" Syaoran said, skating over to her. The few people on the ice just continued skating, as if she had just fallen and was okay. He went on his knees and looked at her. "Meiling? Hey, you okay?" He tapped her on the cheek lightly.  
  
A few moments later she had regained her sight and stared at the boy, wondering why the hell he was hovering over as if she was his girlfriend or something. "Meiling?" He said, again. She sat up, and felt the back of her head, which was pounding heavily.  
  
"Oh, God, my head hurts," she mumbled to herself, leaning her back against the rink's wall, and shutting her eyes.  
  
"Finally! I thought you really hurt yourself or something!" He said, standing and offered her his hand. "You okay? I think you hit your head pretty hard when you fell." Meiling opened her eyes and stared at him.  
  
She blinked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hey, let's just go home, we've been here for atleast five hours. Atleast you've learned what you wanted to." He grabbed his hand in her and pulled her up, and then she jerked her hand away from his.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't even know who you are!" She said, finally. Syaoran stared at her, confused. "So, don't touch me, pervert!"  
  
He laughed lightly, figuring that she was just kidding around. "Okay, I get it, come on let's just go home. We'll see if Wei has something to make your head stop hurting." He said as he skated off the rink.   
  
Meiling blinked, wondering what a 'Wei' was, and then decided to follow him, considering she had no idea where she was, and then figured that he would take her home or something. She began to skate off, and then slipped and fell, and cursed. Syaoran looked back at her, but she quickly shook her head and scooted to the wall before standing up, figuring it would be safer.  
  
He took a seat on the bencher where he had left his shoes and untied his skates, Meiling following behind him. She sat down, and blinked. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Putting my shoes on." He said, slipping on his other pair and then tying the strings on his skates together. He took a glance at her once he was finished and stared. "Enough with the joking, let's go."  
  
"Uhh," she said, staring at her skates. She blinked for a moment, and then untied her skates, which ended up taking longer than expected. She then grabbed her own shoes and put them on backwards. Syaoran stared at.  
  
"Seriously, Meiling, stop joking."  
  
"Who's Meiling?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Meiling? Who's that?" She asked again. Frustrated with her failing jokes, he just stood and left, her trailing behind him. "Hey, you didn't answer my question! And what's a Wei? I've never heard of a Wei."  
  
---  
  
Syaoran stopped at the cross walk and waited for the car to pas. Meiling blinked and just continued to walk, before Syaoran jumped at her as the car honked at them and dragged her back. "What the hell are you doing?!" He said, finally.  
  
"I thought we had to go over there?" She said, pointing across the street. He blinked at her.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" He said as he began to cross the street.  
  
"Uhh.. Yeah.. Are you?" Meiling said, trailing behind him. He shook his head and opened the door for her once they came to their house. She stopped walking and stared at him, wondering what he was trying to do.  
  
"Go inside and sit down, I'll get Wei to get you something." He motioned her inside. She looked down at the ground and noticed that there was shoes there, and slipped her own shoes off and went down the hallway to her room, which she had just guessed was her room. She blinked. Quietly, she went to the closet and looked at all the clothes, deciding to change considering her clothes were kind of damp and cold. It took her fifteen minutes to figured out how to take off and put on a new shirt and pants and was then taking the buns out of her hair.  
  
"Hey Meiling," he said as he opened the door. She screeched and screamed 'Pervert!' before throwing her brush at him. He had been carring some tea, and the brush had hit and broken the glass, and then she slammed the door on him.  
  
"I'm changing!" She screeched, which in truth wasn't true, considering she was just brushing her hair. He blinked, staring at the tea that was dripping off the tray and then walked back to the kitchen, shaking lightly from the sudden scream from her.  
  
---  
  
She had eventually come out of her room and sat down in the kitchen when Syaoran gave her a glass of hot herbal tea, despite the earlier incident. She picked it up and sipped it before spitting it out and hissing. "WHY IS IT SO HOT?!" She wailed.  
  
He raised an eye brow lightly. 'Maybe she isn't joking after all', he thought. Maybe she hit her head a little too hard. "Who am I, Meiling?"  
  
"Uhh.. Some guy who walked me here from that other place?" She said, fanning her tounge with her hand. "Who is this Meiling person, anyway?" She added.  
  
"I'm Syaoran," he decided to attempt. "And you're Meiling."  
  
"Then what is a Wei?"  
  
"Wei isn't a thing.. He lives with us."  
  
"Why? Is he like your dad or something?"  
  
"Well, uhh, no.."  
  
"Then why does he live with you?!"  
  
"Because my mom requested for him to live with us when we came from Hong Kong?"  
  
"I live with you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are we like brother and sister or something?"  
  
"Well, no, but we're cousins."  
  
"Then shouldn't I live with my mom and dad and not you and some guy that I don't know?"  
  
"Your mom is in Hong Kong."  
  
"Where's that? Hey, then were are we?"  
  
"Uhh.. It's like China, and we're in Tomoeda, Japan."  
  
"Oh! Well, geez, you could of just told me this in the first place!"  
  
'Oh god', he thought, and stared at her. She must of hit her head too hard and recieved amnesia because of it. She tried to sip her tea again but wailed that it was too hot. He sighed, and put his head on the table, thinking, 'oh no'... 


End file.
